


keep breathing..

by elusivecade



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: BL, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Boys' Love, M/M, Minor Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Relationship(s), SK8, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, bottom Cherry, cherryxjoe, joexcherry, top joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivecade/pseuds/elusivecade
Summary: Cherry, a famous skater at “S” starts having trouble skating. He has panic attacks whenever he tries to do what he loves most which almost makes him quit skating all together, until Joe shows up.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to the creators of sk8 the infinity unless specified as my own character!!

Breathe... One two three. Everything around him started to shift into unrecognizable land. Cherry, one of the best skaters at “S” was losing his touch. With his feet on the skateboard, he couldn’t even move. “What the hell is happening..”, he asked himself. 

Shaking, he opened his eyes only to see the ceiling of his bedroom. Cherry sighed, running a hand down the back of his sweaty neck to free his long pink locks that clung to his skin. It was just a dream, except it wasn’t. That was only the first time that these panic attacks started happening whenever he skated. They had happened multiple times after that, to the point that Cherry stopped skating all together. Skating was the only thing that brought him joy, and he didn’t want anyone who looked up to him seeing him this way. It was the most terrifying thing ever. Losing your touch to reality whenever you stepped foot on the board. Groaning, his head flopped back down on his pillow and his eyes shut again. The sun was just coming up now, blinding him through his curtains which just pissed the man off further. He almost fell asleep again when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. His body shot up, reaching for his phone. It was one of his ‘friends’ from “S”. 

Shadow.. : are you coming tonight?? adam is going against langa again! 

Cherry hummed, thinking about the first time the blue haired boy went against Adam. It wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. He didn’t even expect Langa to get ahead of Adam but he managed to win. Not that he would admit it, but he was proud. Adam wasn't the same guy that he was friends with in high school but seeing him again wasn't the reason he didn’t want to go, it was the dreaded panic attacks. Looking over at his wall, he glanced at the skateboard leaned against it. Carla, the skateboard he went through thick and thin with. He hadn’t even stepped foot on it in weeks, months even. Sighing again, Cherry looked back down at his phone.

Cherry!! : Fine.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry finally tries skating again.

Cherry showed up to “S” wearing what he normal wore when he went out to skate. His pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. His face was framed with a black mask that covered his face from his eyes down, making him look incredibly mysterious. That’s what his fans loved about him, how he could skate so smoothly that he glided, and how cool he looked while doing it. Langa was the first one who caught a glance of him. “Cherry!!”, he exclaimed, motioning for him to join the group. Miya was standing against the wall, holding his board under his arm. Reki and Shadow were bickering about something when the man joined them. Shadow turned to Cherry, a faint smile on his face but faded. “Where have you been??”, he asked. Cherry sighed, looking at Miya. He got along well with the kid since he had the most balls and didn’t let anyone push him around. He was also the most experienced, but fell short when against Langa because of how quick the other was progressing. Either way he was a great skater and many people looked up to him, Cherry alike. “Adam huh? Is he really going to be here tonight?”. Miya glanced over at the tall man and nodded. “Yup, Langa is stupid enough to go against him. Reki seems to think he can do it again but I watched Adam ever since the last time they went against each other. He’s been getting serious”, the boy explained. Cherry nodded, understanding. 

Adam hadn’t appeared to be there yet, since there wasn’t much commotion in the crowd of skaters at “S”. Langa was practicing, flying through the air on his board like there was no tomorrow. Cherry looked down at his board. He wished that he could do what Langa was doing. Everyone else was having so much fun on their boards, but he was too afraid. Too afraid to touch it again. Feeling a hand on his back, he turned around to see the green haired man next to him. “Hey, you’re back?”, he asked. Cherry glared at him, pulling away and standing beside Shadow. “Yeah! You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago too Joe”, Reki called him out. Joe chuckled, clearly knowing that he was indeed late. “I’m not the one going up against Adam, It’s fine”, he replied with a smirk. A few girls were swooning over Joe from afar, but that didn’t faze any of them because it was normal. Cherry looked back at them and rolled his eyes. Why did everyone care so much about Joe? All he did was complain and torture him but apparently that’s the dream guy for those girls. Anger filled his brain as he continued to watch Langa do all sorts of flips on his board and mail every single one of them on the first try. Cherry grabbed Carla that was on the ground beside him and started to walk forward to the main area where Langa and Adam would be skating at. Joe and Shadow turned to look at Cherry, very confused about what was happening. “Is he skating?”, Miya asked. His face looked pale, like he had just seen a ghost. He knew, in fact he was the only one that Cherry told. Reki shrugged in response, as confused as the others. He marched on forward, taking a deep breath. Once his board was steady in front of him he looked forward and took off. “Stop him, get him off of it!!”, Miya screamed. The others were confused why he was making a big deal of the returned skater finally skating but Joe didn’t ask any questions before he took off after Cherry. 

He was okay, well, he was hyperventilating and unable to keep a steady pace but he was moving. Cherry’s mind was all over the place. He started to feel light headed and that was when it all started again. His feet began to shake a little but his board remained steady. Joe caught up, pulling up beside him. “Cherry, what’s going on?”, He asked. Even after moments, there was no response from the other boy. Cherry was stuck in his own head. His left foot began to slip a little as his breathing became more rapid. His skin felt like it was getting tighter and tighter. Tears rolled down his face as he panicked. Miya and the others watched everything that was going down on the many screens that showed every twist and turn of the skating area. He was scared. Scared for Cherry. Joe was watching the whole think happen, terrified of whatever Cherry was going through. “Just stop!”, He called out, trying to get the other to calm down but it clearly wasn’t working. He pulled up closer beside him, his board barely able to keep up with Cherry’s at the speed he was going. He was going dangerously fast, unable to control his speed or anything at that point. As a turn appeared, he knew at that speed and the condition he was in that he wouldn’t make it through. He would end up on his ass off the course. “Cherry!”, Joe yelled, grabbing his wrist as they approached the turn. The green haired man pulled him off of his board toward him, quickly and made sure that his feet ended up on his board. The two were steady on Joe’s board as they approached the turn. He managed to pull his board around quick enough to not hurt either of them. Joe had one arm around Cherry’s waist, holding him close to make sure that he didn’t throw off their weight on his board. Cherry’s face was against Joe’s chest as he continued to breakdown. He couldn’t hear anything, his ears were ringing and all he could see was the colors that passed by. Once he could safely get them to stop, Joe got them to stop moving. Cherry still had his arms clinging onto Joe when they stopped, his eyes screwed shut. His breathing was rapid, unable to steady itself out. “Cherry, keep breathing”, Joe repeated his name a few times. The last time his said it, Cherry could feel himself calm down a bit. 

He looked up, meeting eyes with him. After looking back down and realizing how close he was to the other, he immediately stumbled off of his board and fell. Joe couldn’t help but laugh, which made Cherry glare at him and scoff. “Carla!”, He yelled. His skateboard came flying against the ground up to him. Catching it under his foot, he grabbed it and stomped off. “Cherry! Wait!”, Joe yelled.


End file.
